halofandomcom-20200222-history
Mythic Map Pack
The Mythic Map Pack is an upcoming map pack to be released by Bungie for Halo 3. Summary The Mythic Map Pack was confirmed to include Assembly, Orbital, and Sandbox. It will not include Heretic, Longshore, and Citadel. These will be released with the launch of Halo Wars, but only included with the Limited Edition. The map pack is set to be released shortly after Halo Wars Limited Edition on March 3, for American regions, February 26 for Asia, and February 27, 2009 for the UK and Europe, as DLChttp://kotaku.com/5126557/ces-09-whoops-halo-wars-release-date-still-march-3, as a standalone download at 800 Microsoft Points, on the Xbox Live Marketplace.http://uk.xboxlive.ign.com/articles/950/950839p2.html Confirmed Maps Assembly, Sandbox and Orbital are maps that have been confirmed by Bungie. Assembly Assembly was originally planned to be in the Heroic Map Pack, then the Legendary Map Pack, but was replaced due to the fear that it wouldn't be finished on time. The map is set in a Covenant Scarab Factory. Some say it is similar to the Halo 2 map, Midship. It is said to be fit for mid-sized Slayer and Team Slayer battles, and also supports objective gametypes, other gameplay details are indefinite. Orbital Orbital is set on the Quito Space Tether, a UNSC space elevator. It will be the first map in Halo 3 (Campaign or Multi-player) to be set in outer space. Orbital is described as having two main corridors overlapping each other and having some interesting switches that grant access to certain areas of the map. An image of Orbital was released on Bungie.net in late December. Sandbox Sandbox is a medium sized map, and is a crossover between Sandtrap and Foundry. It is in a desert location similar to Sandtrap, and the map being forged like Foundry. As stated by Bungie, Sandbox will be "the ultimate Forge map". Many new Forge objects are added to give players more options to make their own custom-created maps. Other Maps Despite some early reports of their inclusion with the Mythic Map Pack, it has been confirmed that Longshore, Heretic and Citadel will not be included. The skulls and achievements for these maps have been revealed through various means, similar to those of the maps included in the Mythic Pack. It has confirmed that these maps are to be shipped with Halo 3: ODST. Trivia *These Multiplayer maps will be the first multiplayer maps that include hidden skulls. If you acquire all of the skulls on the Mythic Map pack, you will unlock the Vidmaster Challenge: Brainpan. *The Mythic Map Pack which includes Assembly, Orbital and Sandbox, is being released in three obtainable ways. The first, being shipped with the Limited Edition of Halo Wars, the second, being on Xbox Live Marketplace as DLC content for 800 Microsoft Points, and the third, being shipped with Halo 3: ODST. *It is currently unknown why Bungie took a long time to finish the Mythic Map Pack, since Assembly and Orbital were actually in making before the release of the Heroic Map Pack and after the release, respectively. Gallery Image:News H3 MP AssemblyEnv01.jpg|A screenshot taken by Bungie of the Mythic map Assembly. Image:H3_MP_Orbital_Tether.jpg|A screenshot of Orbital found in the Bungie Weekly Update. Image:Sandbox_msblog.jpg|A recently released screenshot of Sandbox. Sources Related Pages *Heroic Map Pack *Legendary Map Pack *Halo Wars: Limited Edition *Halo 3: ODST *Vidmaster Challenges Category:Multiplayer Map Packs